


Reckless, Restless

by TrufaxRex



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidents, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrufaxRex/pseuds/TrufaxRex
Summary: Two months into pregnancy and Mustafa has already broken his arm.





	Reckless, Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship that I have deep, deep feelings about. And I need to practice writing some shorter works, so here we are.
> 
> This is un-beta'd and not really edited. So I apologize for any major typos.

The ride back from the hospital is almost unbearably tense. Neither Mustafa nor Drew can quite look at each other, with the dark-haired omega looking broodily out the window, not quite high enough on painkillers to ignore the way his husband’s hands have a death-grip on the steering wheel. Mostly, Mustafa is just annoyed that Drew hasn’t said a word to him since they checked out. Not picking up the prescription or ice packs or even ice cream. He did his best to completely ignore Mustafa, other than the little glances he was giving him out of the corner of his eye.

And Mustafa knew it had to do with the cast currently on his forearm, black sling securely over his shoulder. He really didn’t want to talk about what he had done to get himself in this predicament. He was in pain, tired and mostly scared. He had done something really, _really_ stupid. And the moment he had felt himself slip on the rung of the ladder and lose his balance, he had never regretted a decision more in his life. He knew Drew was mad, and he knew he was going to get lectured (this time he deserved it) - but right now all he wanted was for his alpha to comfort him, give him _something._

But if Drew was picking up on the distress signals Mustafa was sending, he was remarkably good at ignoring them. They spent the last ten minutes of the ride to their home in complete silence, not even the radio playing to break up the tense atmosphere. Once t home, Drew was quick to exit the car and go around to Mustafa’s door, helping him out with all the tenderness and care of holding a glass vase. Normally Mustafa would have protested such treatment, but with how distant his alpha had been for the last hour, he was willing to lean on Drew fully, soaking in his comforting scent and warmth.

Mustafa nearly shook in relief as he heard Drew let out a sort of annoyed huff. But it didn’t sound angry, maybe just exasperated and the alpha just held Mustafa closer as he led him up the path to their front door. Drew was extra careful opening and ushering him inside, leading him to their living room and settling him down on the couch. As the taller man went to leave, Mustafa held onto his arm tightly.

“Don’t go,” Mustafa muttered, leaning his forehead against Drew’s arm. “Stay with me.”

“I still have to bring in your medicine,” Drew explained, trying to pull away. “And your ice cream.”

That gave Mustafa pause for thought and after a few seconds consideration he let Drew go. “Come right back?”

“Of course.” Drew assured him, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“ _With_ the ice cream.” Mustafa made sure to emphasize, trying to seem stern but failing miserably.

Drew rolled his eyes good-naturedly and squeezed his mate’s shoulder before leaving the room again.Mustafa watched him go, his anxiety spiking slightly as he disappeared from view. He hated that he’d upset Drew like this. While his Alpha often made noises of disapproval at some of things he did, this was different. Mustafa hadn’t just put himself in danger, he had put the life of their _child_ at risk.

That scared him. His own thoughtless recklessness that Drew often wrung his hands over. That Mustafa often dismissed with a scoff. Things could have ended up much worse.

And it had been so _stupid_. He had fallen hanging posters for the school’s upcoming modern interpretation of The Tempest. It was a job he really should have given to one of the students his students. But the posters had already been printed, and they were there, and he had the extra time. The ladder hadn’t seemed all that high up and he was a dancer, his balance was impeccable. The whole process should have only taken two minutes.

Of course this had to be the time he over-estimated his reach and fell. He was only lucky that one of his colleagues had been leaving for the day and rushed to call an ambulance. Mustafa could only imagine Drew’s initial reaction when he got the call, because by time he had made it to Mustafa’s bed side he was at the ‘silent fuming’ stage.

Mustafa sighed, sinking back into the couch. Of course he had known that being pregnant would change a lot of things. That certain sacrifices would have to be made. But he had never really considered it in terms of his normal, everyday behaviors. The things he did that just seemed so customary or simple would have to be weighed on whether the risk to the life he was carrying was worth it.

He stiffened a little when a bowl suddenly appeared under his nose. His eyes widened as he saw the generous scoops piled high, and he took the cold bowl in his free hand, looking up at Drew. His Alpha had the dorkiest smile on his face, and his eyes were warm. Mustafa could hardly contain a laugh, ducking his chin to his chest and closing his eyes for a moment.

Sometimes Drew could drive him crazy, his overprotectiveness, his speeches that bordered on lectures and his alarmist tendencies. But Drew was always there to support him, to care for him, to lift him up when he was down. Who would have thought that meeting the pre-law major at a dumb college party he had been dragged to would have led to this.

“I’ll be right back.” Drew said before going towards the kitchen.

Mustafa carefully balanced the bowl in his lap, then began to slowly eat his ice cream. After a few good spoonfuls he was beginning to slow down, noticing just how tired he was. It had been an eventful day. Three classes, play practice and then the poster incident. He was surprised he was even still awake at this point. He could feel his eyelids drooping, even as he continued eating, valiantly ignoring the trembling of his hand.

“You’ll spill if you aren’t careful.” Came Drew’s amused voice.

Mustafa looked up to see that his mate had removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie slightly. He looked deliciously disheveled in a way that he almost never allowed himself to be. Hair slightly mussed and a button undone. 

“If I do, would you lick it off me?” Mustafa managed a smirk but sounded a little too sleepy to pull off sexy.

“That would be highly unsanitary.” Drew murmured lowly, tilting his head slightly. He lowered himself next to Mustafa, reaching out to take the bowl and spoon from the Omega’s trembling hand. He rolled his eyes at the annoyed ‘hey!’. “If you spill ice cream on the upholstery it could attract pests.”

Mustafa let out a loud sigh, rolling his eyes before looking back at the Alpha. He could tell that his mate was only half-serious, but it was still such a lame thing to say. Before he got a chance to respond, Drew was offering a spoonful of ice cream and he immediately leaned forward to take it.Had he been less tired, this would have been the perfect opportunity to tease his mate. But to be honest,his priorities were pretty much finish ice cream and go to sleep.

Mustafa let himself relax as Drew finished feeding him the rest of his ice cream, feeling his body seeming to melt into the chair, head beginning to grow fuzzy with sleep. It was the point when he forget to completely close his mouth and ice cream ended up dribbling down his chin into his beard when he realized it was time to call it quits.

Mustafa found himself giggling a little as Drew leaned forward and licked the dribble of ice cream off and then kissed him sweetly on the lips. He reached out and grabbed his mate’s loosened tie, not wanting him to move too far away. Looking into those dark brown eyes he smiled softly. “Thought you weren’t going to lick it off me.”

“Couldn’t let it get on the sofa.” Drew quipped back, voice low. He leaned in again for a kiss, but Mustafa yawned right before their lips met. Drew wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “And you’re falling asleep.”

“Had a rough day.” Mustafa said almost sheepishly.

“You did.” Drew said softly, eyebrows knitting together in concern. He put the ice cream bowl on the coffee table in front of them and then reached over to gather Mustafa into his arms, careful of his arm. With a heaving breath, he rested his head on Mustafa’s hair, holding him tightly. “I won’t lecture you. I know you hate it. And I know you feel awful as it is.” Drew closed his eyes. “But you scared the crap out of me today.”

“I’m so sorry.” Mustafa said, cuddling into Drew’s warmth and breathing in his strong, comforting scent. This was what he had wanted since the hospital, to be close his Alpha, be surrounded by him. Here, he and his unborn child were safe and secure. “I don’t know what I was thinking. M’sorry.”

“Just try to stay away from heights.” Drew said, a small plea entering his voice. “At least for now?”

Mustafa closed his eyes, feeling himself beginning to drift off to sleep. “I can do that.”

“Thank you.” Drew sighed, a hand moving to rest over Mustafa’s stomach. “I love you. Both of you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might have some more one-shots, might now. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
